bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Raging Blade Owen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10515 |no = 947 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 232 |animation_idle = 180 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 14, 30, 34, 65, 74, 78, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145 |normal_distribute = 13, 7, 7, 10, 10, 7, 5, 13, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 14, 30, 34, 65, 74, 78, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175 |bb_distribute = 11, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 30, 33, 36, 39, 65, 68, 71, 74, 78, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 178 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 3, 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Owen, one of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall. As the leader of Summoners' Hall, he keeps a sharp eye over the Randall Empire and Elgaia as a whole. Known to be as strict with himself as he is with others, Grahdens is rumored to have claimed that Owen to has "enough sense of responsibility and duty for the both of us." Also, having been the first to sense the growing threat emanating from Ishgria, he began training himself and his subordinates against the incoming demon menace. |summon = "Ishgria," the land of the demons. I need you all to grow stronger for the battle that lies ahead. |fusion = There is no end to the search for power! I shall train anew! The demons will not sit idly by!! |evolution = Well, you made me evolve. However, the greatness I seek is still afar. This will not suffice... | hp_base = 4400 |atk_base = 1750 |def_base = 1470 |rec_base = 1400 | hp_lord = 6400 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_anima = 7142 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2398 |def_breaker = 1702 |atk_guardian = 2102 |def_guardian = 2098 | hp_oracle = 6103 |rec_oracle = 2147 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Aurora's Supremacy |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, boosts critical hit damage & hugely boosts BB gauge on critical |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 6-8 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Sparking Blazing Slash |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable Injury and Weak effect & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% chance & 45% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Ars Magna |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10514 |evointo = 10516 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = |evoitem = Grand Garnet |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Owen2 }}